Firefly: the Second Independence War
by In Darkest Tunnels
Summary: In the wake of the Revelation of Miranda, unrest consumes the System, leading to the rise of a second group of Independents, calling themselves the 'Frontier Militia.' War erupts, and Titans soon are the weapon of choice in the new war. The System erupts in a firestorm, and all this leaves one question. What the gorram are Mal and the crew of Serenity to do in a 'Verse at war?
1. Chapter 1

**2520:** The Union of Allied Planets, commonly called the 'Alliance', their grip on the outer planets of the System rapidly losing cohesion due to the leaking of state secrets two years prior, begins a comprehensive 'peacekeeping' program to restore control and to quell the riots and civil unrest now common on many civilized worlds.

 **2520:** The Alliance reveals the use a new type of vehicle during peacekeeping operations on Whitefall, coined by many to be called a 'Titan.' The bipedal weapons platform is immensely effective, allowing the restoration of control swiftly, and decisively. Civil unrest across the System however, continues to grow.

 **2521:** A general uprising erupts on Bourous, the protestors calling for, 'no more lies, Alliance, tell us what we want to know.' Local crime lord Badger is killed in the fighting. The Alliance deploys the First Alliance Titan Company to quell the riots, and civilian casualties are incurred.

 **2522:** A series of terror attacks are unleashed across the System on Alliance science, manufacturing, and shipbuilding centers, causing massive damages and severe casualties. Responsibility for the attacks is claimed by a group calling themselves the 'Frontier Militia.' Protests continue across many civilized planets, prompting the Alliance to crack down and declare widespread martial law.

 **2522:** The Frontier Militia step forward to formally oppose and declare war against the Alliance, Militia General James MacAllan stating in a System-wide broadcasted press conference that 'We will finish what the Independents began all those years ago. We will have our freedom, and the Alliance will not stop us this time! All of you who desire your answers, your freedom, your fair share, join us! Today, we take the first step towards freedom!'

 **2523:** As civil unrest and recruiting for the Frontier Militia reaches a boiling point across the System, the first shot is fired on the industrial planet of Demeter. The Frontier Militia is routed by the Alliance forces, but the Militia is able to make off with several industrial components, including what some believe to be the schematics for the Alliance's Titan systems.

 **2524:** Much of the System has now become embroiled in the conflict, with many of the outer planets rallying to the freedom call of the Militia, while the more civilized and technologically equipped planets remain loyal, or allied with the Alliance. Soldiers and Titans engage each on the ground, while the fleets of the opposing factions tear each other to pieces in space. A major Militia victory is scored on the traditionally auspicious 'Unification Day,' culminating in the capture of Ariel from the Alliance.

 **2525:** After the overextension of their forces and the subsequent defeats, the Militia is pushed back from the Core worlds, and put on the defensive on the Rim. Several vessels of the First Militia Fleet are on the run, when they encounter a _Firefly_ class vessel, going about her business...


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesus Almighty, is that a _gorram_ Firefly?" the Militia ship pilot asked, leaning forward over his console in surprise. "I didn't think many of those suckers were still flyin'."

Titan Pilot Tommy Jerans had to agree with that. The last time _he'd_ seen a Firefly, it'd been on a scrapheap on Demeter. Yet, here one was. From the looks of it, it was a smuggler vessel, like so, so many vessels in the Militia had once been. Or still _were,_ when the senior officers weren't lookin', Tommy reminded himself.

"She transmitting?" Tommy asked. "Comms, radar, anything?"

"Don't look like, man. Jus' sittin' there. Maybe the thing's abandoned." the pilot responded. Tommy noted he wasn't looking at his instruments, so that ship might've been scanning them with the best systems in the whole dang 'Verse, and he wouldn't know it. The man leaned back in his chair again, and fished out a cigarette from God only knew where. Tommy snatched it out of his hand, much to the guy's dismay.

"What the hell, man?" he demanded. "Can't I have a smoke? Where's the love?"

Tommy gave him a look, and dropped the cig, kicking it between the floor grates. "You know as well as I do, man. Cap'n's orders. 'Specially now. "

The pilot muttered something choice, and glanced at his controls. His eyebrows went up, and Tommy directed his gaze to see what had gotten the guy's attention.

"Well, wouldja lookit that," the pilot muttered, pointing to the blinking blue light on the console. "That Firefly's hailin' us." Tommy nodded. "Yep. So, we'd better pick up."

The pilot grumbled some more, and pressed the blinking button. "This is Frontier Militia transport _Wilson T,_ respondin' to your hail, Firefly. Who're ya, and whaddya want?" he said boredly.

The voice that replied was rough, male, cranky, and maddeningly familiar to Tommy, though he just couldn't place it.

" _This is Firefly transport Serenity, Malcolm Reynolds speaking, Wilson T. I could ask you fellas the same question. What the sam-hell are you doin' in my sky?"_

Tommy swore, and covered his face with one gloved hand. _This_ bunch again. He'd encountered Malcolm Reynolds and his merry band of misfits once before the war, and they'd struck him as a thoroughly odd bunch of folks. Dangerous, too. Of all the ships to run into out here….

"We ain't lookin' for trouble, if that's what you're asking, _Serenity._ " the pilot replied. "We're just passing through."

" _I'll be the judge of that, Wilson T."_ Reynolds said, almost snapped. " _You 'Militia' boys just 'passing through' don't sound like it's the whole truth. Not with a frigate taggin' along behind ya like a puppy dog."_

Tommy swore. Reynolds had a _legendary_ rep for what seemed bordered damn close to outright paranoia when it came to warships, no matter who they belonged to. Even more so, recently.

"Like I said, _Serenity._ " the pilot said, now looking thoroughly bored. "We're just passin' through this sector. Not lookin' fer trouble."

Another voice butted in on the comm from _Serenity._ Young-sounding, a girl.

" _Ah, you sure 'bout that?"_ she asked cheerily. " _You fellas look like you've been through one heck of a scrape. Busted heat-transfer units, your drives look all wonky, busted up comms and cargo holds…. and that's just what I can see. Oh! A lot of burn marks on the hull, too."_

Tommy grunted. From the sounds of how quick she had identified near _everything_ wrong with the _Wilson T.,_ that voice probably belonged to Kaywinnet Lee Frye. Before the pilot could reply, flabbergasted as he was, Tommy cleared his throat and spoke into the pickup.

"Copy that, _Serenity._ Thanks for telling us what we already know." he said flatly. "As it stands, we _are_ just 'passing through', but all the same, we'd like to get movin', sooner rather than later. When last we checked, we still had no less than _six_ Alliance cruisers following us. Maybe five hours behind. Less, now. Don't think they'll be very happy when they catch up."

The change in Reynold's attitude at the words _Alliance cruisers_ was nothing short of a complete 180.

" _Ah, did you say_ _ **six**_ _cruisers, Wilson T.?"_ he asked, the crankiness in his voice all but gone.

"Affirmative, _Serenity._ " Tommy said. "Six, and they're catchin' up fast while we're sitting here jawin'."

" _... Roger that."_ Reynolds said. " _Nà zhēn de bùshì hěn hǎo..._ _Y'know what… you fellas have a nice day. Serenity out."_

Reynolds said, and cut the comm.

Tommy shook his head. That was Reynolds to a T these days. Avoid Alliance and the Militia both, and if they are in close proximity to each other, run like hell. Tommy really couldn't blame him. Things tended to explode around the Militia. The _Firefly_ turned in space, and as Tommy and the ship's pilot watched, went full thrust and shot off like a cork.

"Have any idea where they're goin'?" the pilot asked.

"Not a one." Tommy said. "We best be movin' on, too. Unless you're wanting to chat with those Alliance cruisers."

The pilot barked a humorless laugh.

 _"Nǐ tā mā de xiǎng, nánrén."_ he said, laying in a course.

Tommy leaned over, and glanced at the coordinates. Hobben's Fall, a small port moon way out on the Rim that was frequented by cargo vessels, smugglers, and the Militia quite a lot, though nobody controlled it. Better than nothing.

"Fleet's movin'." the pilot reported. "Standby for jump."

The hull seemed seemed to elongate around them as stars started to dance in Tommy's vision, then _bam,_ and they jumped. It was a few more jumps to Hobben's Fall yet, and for some reason, Tommy couldn't shake a feeling that they hadn't seen the last of _Serenity_.


End file.
